marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Season Two
This is the second season about Tony Stark before becoming Iron Man. 2014-2015 Synopis Tony and his friend are now Juniors and go up against new villains like Whiplash, Count Nefaria, Ezekiel will learn about his father`s I.R.O.N.M.O.N.G.E.R project. Cast Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark-23/23 Ellen Page as Bethany Cabe-23/23 Ben Foster As Ezekiel Stane-23/23 Michael B. Jordan as Rhodey Rhodes-22/23 Jim Broadbent as Jarvis-23/23 Recurring Cast Thomas Brodie Sangster as Hank Pym/ The Ant-1/23 Charlie Cox as Matt Murdoch / Daredevil- 1/23 Episodes 1. Tony and his friends enter their Junior year. An Inheriance infected kidnaps Bethany. Tony reunites with Whitney. 2. Jarvis`s old friend ends up kidnaped by masked men. Tony worries about his love for Bethany. 3. A new teacher starts to infect the male students with an Inherrince drug to have her own army so Tony must stop her. 4. Mark Skilotti AKA Whiplash arrives and causes Jarvis to get in a coma. Tony arrives and tries to stop him. 5. Richard Parker arrives and tells Tony that he worked for his father. Obadiah creates an Iron suit based on Howard`s original design. Rhodey goes on a date with Stephanie. 6. Hank Pym AKA The Ant arrives to help Tony stop Whirlwind from creating massive tornadoes and to kill Obadiah. 7. Tony learns that Whitney is a vigilantie called Madame Masque when she saves him. Rhodey learns what Tony does at night. 8. Matt Murdoch arrives after learning that Stark Enterprises is developing a cure for blindness but as his secret vigilantie persona Daredevil learns that Wilson Fisk is up to this. Tony begins to not trust the Daredevil after hearing about him. 9. Whiplash returns but this time wants to kill Tony. Bethany breaks up with Happy after seeing him with a girl. 10. Tony and Rhodey investigate and find out that Zoe went to look for her father after the red Ninja`s kidnapped her. 11. Since Tony is the heir to Stark Enterprises he meets up with Sarah Stryker but she is killed by a sharp shooter and Tony must investigate. Eziekel meets Mira Dunleavy. 12. Bruce returns and helps Tony stop A.I.M from mass producing a bomb to destroy New York. 13. Tony helps Whitney find her father but turns on Tony and is captured by Count Nefaria. 14. Rhodey learns of Tony`s disappearnce. Daredevil returns and begins to stop crime in his absence. 15. Tony returns and finds out that Obadiah has created a suit so he sneaks in and learns that its stolen Stark Tech. 16. A new teacher Zolton Drago begins to teach the students about fear and Tony, Zoe and Rhodey find out that Drago might be connected to Mr. Fear. 17. Tony goes undercover in Paris to investigate a man who was there the night his parents went missing. Rhodey sets up Tony with a new girl name Alicia. 18. Tony and Alicia go on a date. An Inherrence infected attacks Jarvis and morphs into him. 19. Bethany tells Tony that she doesn`t trust Alicia. Tony learns that a guy who has been in jail for ten years has broken out and he must find out why. 20. Mr. Fear returns and shows Tony what fear is, Tony`s fear is that he will never find his parents true murderer. Tony has flash backs of when he first met Bethany. 21. Peggy Carter tells Tony that she has a mission for him to do. To stop A.I.M from stealing the Super Soldier serum in France. In Flashbacks Howard learns that Obadiah created a machine to destroy the city. 22.Prom is here so Tony, Alicia, Rhodey, Zoe and Bethany each go to prom. At the prom Tony gets a text from Eziekel to meet him on top of Stane Corp. 23. Tony teams up with Ezekiel when a person uses Stane`s Eartquake machine. Obadiah is arrested and Tony touches a red stone and decides to leave New York. Non Iron Verse characters are Hank Pym, Bruce Banner/ The Hulk, Mister Fear and Daredvil. Category:Bat24